Draco's birthday by Harry Potter
by Yuuki Kuro
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Draco et Harry lui réserve une petite surprise assez... comment dire... surprenante. Il n'est pas prêt d'oublier. SLASH HPDM


Auteur : Yuki Kuro

Disclaimer : Les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à J.K ROWLING ! * **Sniiif ***

Résumé : Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Draco et Harry lui réserve une petite surprise assez... comment dire... surprenante. Il n'est pas prêt d'oublier. SLASH HPDM

Rating : M

Cette fic est un **slash** (c'est-à-dire mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles) donc homophobes passer votre chemin.

Cette fiction a été inspirée par une petite danse qui au passage n'a pas aboutie pendant un cour de zumba, mais qui était assez sympa.

Draco's birthday by Harry Potter

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mon petit dragon et j'ai, comme qui dirait, envie de lui faire une petite surprise qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier. J'ai déjà mon idée en tête et tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment, mais de toute façon, aujourd'hui Dumbledore nous a laissé une journée de repos, j'ai donc tout mon temps.

Je descends dans la Grande Salle prendre mon petit déjeuné et je m'installe à côté de Ron et Hermione. Je me sers un bol de céréales et commence à le manger tout doucement car je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit. Je me suis tellement creusé les méninges à trouver un cadeau pour mon petit blond que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Je sais, je m'y prends aussi au dernier moment et c'est pas malin, mais j'ai quand même trouvé. Tiens en parlant du loup, mon Drakinou vient de s'asseoir à sa table. Je le fixe en léchant ma cuillère sensuellement, je sais qu'il m'a vu car il lève un sourcil comme il a l'habitude de faire quand je fais quelque chose qui l'agace. Puis il commence à manger tranquillement sans se douter de ce qui l'attend.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes Harry ? M'interpella Hermione.

-Trois fois rien …. répondis je.

Mes amis ne sont pas au courant pour moi et Draco, et je n'ai pas l'intention de leur dire tout de suite. Ça pourrait provoquer quelques réactions comment dire... vous m'avez compris.

Je continue de manger et les hiboux arrivent. Je reçois la Gazette des sorciers et un petit mot qui vient de Blaise, il est inscrit « Cunning ». Je prends ensuite mon journal l'air de rien et le lis sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il y a marqué dessus. Soudain le hibou de Draco arrive, tenant une petite lettre qu'il détache et lit sans plus attendre. Je le vois glisser le mot dans sa poche et reprendre son petit déjeuné. Entre temps je me lève et remonte dans la salle commune des Gryffindors. Je m'assois dans un des fauteuils et prends un livre. Mes amis remontent et un brouhaha se fait entendre.

-Et Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda, enfin plutôt cria Seamus pour couvrir le bruit de la salle.

-Rien d'intéressant pour le moment.

-Viens, on va faire une partie de Quidditch. Proposa Ron.

Je regarde alors ma montre, elle affiche seulement neuf heures et demi. J'ai le temps. Je leur réponds positivement et je file dans notre dortoir où j'enfile un pull, puis je redescends deux minutes après et ils sont tous là entrain de m'attendre. On parcours tout le château et on se retrouve sur la pelouse avec nos balais à la main, sauf Hermione qui s'assoit dans les gradins avec ses livres.

Je m'envole le premier, suivis de Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Neville et Dean. Ensuite une partie acharnée se déroule, on fait un trois contre trois, Ron, Ginny et moi contre Dean, Neville et Seamus. On joue pendant plusieurs heures et quelques élèves qui ne savaient pas quoi faire pendant la matinée nous ont rejoint pour regarder le spectacle qu'on leur offre. Midi arrive très vite et la partie s'arrête, on va manger. Rien d'intéressant ne se passe. Je remonte donc dans mon dortoir et vais prendre une douche. Je sors de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, après avoir passé plus d'une heure sous l'eau. Je me prépare tout doucement, j'enfile une combinaison de peinture pour Moldus. Ce n'est pas vraiment … enfin vous m'aurez compris. Je lance un sors qui la transforme en uniforme des verts et argents qui me permettra de passer au tableau qui garde l'entrée.

L'horloge affiche 14h45, je prends ma cape d'invisibilité et la mets. Je descends, traverse Poudlard et me dirige vers les cachots où se trouve la salle commune des Slytherins. J'arrive enfin devant à 14h55. J'en ai mis du temps pour venir, en plus j'ai loupé une marche dans les escaliers, je me suis étalé tout en bas. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait personne et j'ai pu remettre ma cape de suite. J'ôte mon « camouflage » et murmure « Cunning » devant le tableau de la salle commune des verts et argents. Le sortilège s'arrête et l'horrible combinaison réapparaît, je remets donc ma cape d'invisibilité et entre. La salle est sombre, il y a quelques élèves dans des fauteuils en cuirs noirs mais j'aperçois surtout Draco qui parle avec Blaise. Je jette un sort et on entend une musique s'élever. Tout le monde semble surpris, surtout que c'est une chanson Moldu qu'ils ne connaissent pas, enfin je crois. J'enlève ma cape et me lance dans « l'arène ». Je commence à danser, les Slytherins me regardent surpris, sauf Blaise qui essaye de ne pas rire et Draco est carrément devenu blanc. Je me déhanche sensuellement malgré l'horreur que j'ai sur le dos .

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like: "damn he fly"  
I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
They like Bruce Lee rock at the club_

Girl look at that body  
I work out  
Girl look at that body  
I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

_I'm sexy and I know it_

À ce moment là, j'ouvre le haut de la combinaison qui laisse découvrir la peau halé de mon torse. Je commence à onduler le bassin de façon provocante.

_When I'm at the mall,security just can't fight em off  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks  
__This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced  
__  
__Girl look at that body  
I work out  
Girl look at that body  
I work out  
_  
_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

I'm sexy and I know it

Là, j'enlève le bas et je les laisse découvrir un magnifique boxer vert où est inscrit « Malfoy's property ». Je vois mon petit Dray devenir rouge, mais personne ne le remarque. Ils sont tous trop occupés à me regarder danser.

Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!  
Wiggle wiggle wiggle wig yeah yeah!  
Do the wiggle man!  
I do the wiggle man!  
Yeah!

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Draco se lève est m'empoigne le bras. Il à l'air furieux. La musique se coupe et il m'entraîne à toute vitesse hors de l'entre des Slytherins et me tire dans sa chambre de Préfet. On entre et mon ange me dévisage de haut en bas. J'ai un peu honte mais je n'ai pas le temps de plus réfléchir que je me retrouve sur son lit, les mains menottées à la tête de lit.

-Tu croyais vraiment t'en sortir comme ça Potter. Dit il dangereusement.

Je frémis en entendant le son de sa voix.

-Mmhm... Je ne sais pas trop...

-Tais toi ! Ordonna le blond.

-Très bien. Punis-moi alors. Répondis je en écartant légèrement les jambes.

À peine ais-je prononcé ses paroles qu'il fondit sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa sauvagement. Je sentis les menottes disparaître et je pus le caresser, son torse, son dos, puis ses magnifiques fesses. Je le fis basculer en dessous en un coup de bassin, puis j'enfouis mon visage de le creux de son cou. Je lèche et mords avidement cette partie assez sensible chez mon petit blond et je le vois frissonner à chaque coup de langue. Je remonte jusqu'à son oreille et lui susurre : « Comment trouves-tu ton cadeau mon ange ? ». Je reçois pour seule réponse un gémissement. Je décide de descendre de plus en plus en parsèment chaque parcelle de son corps de baiser. Je m'attarde sur ses tétons, puis continue mon chemin, je caresse son ventre plat. Descends d'avantage jusqu'à trouver l'objet tant désiré encore emprisonné dans le tissu de ses habits. Je fais disparaître son pantalon en deux secondes et retire son boxer lentement. Je commence alors à lécher doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse tout en me rapprochant de son sexe érigé. Lorsque j'arrive enfin à son membre tendu, je souffle sur le bout de son gland rougit et le suce lentement. Il s'agrippe à mes cheveux ébouriffés, halète à chaque coup de langue et mouve son bassin pour que je l'engloutisse plus profondément.

-Ah... Ha... Harry..., Ah...plus... vite...

Je lève les yeux et le vois tête rejeté en arrière, ne pouvant plus de cette torture. Je décide donc accélérer la cadence et Draco finit par jouir dans ma bouche dans un râle.

Après ça mon ange ne reste pas inactive. Il me renverse et je me retrouve à nouveau sous lui menotté. Il m'embrasse tendrement et je passe mes mains liées autour de son cou. À ce moment là, le slytherin fait glisser mon « magnifique » caleçon le long de mes jambes et me soulève légèrement. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me présente deux doigts à la bouche que je suce. Après ça, il les retire, les enfonce dans mon intimité et son autre main s'occupe de mon érection douloureuse. Je me mords les lèvres à la sensation de la douleur qui se transforme en plaisir. Je gémis pendant qu'il effectue des mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon intimité. Quand il me sens près, il les retire et je grogne de frustration. Il m'embrasse et présente son sexe qu'il enfonce brutalement. Je hurle de douleur mais aussi de plaisir, Draco attend que je m'habitue à l'intrusion, puis je bouge mon bassin et il commence à se mouvoir lentement.

Je le supplie d'accélérer, ce que le blond fait et il touche ma prostate à chaque coup de rein.

-D...Dra..mhmm...cooo...

-Ha...Har...ry. Haleta-t-il difficilement. Si... étroit...

Quelques minutes plus tard, on jouit à l'unisson, ensuite le vert et argent s'écroula sur moi. Nous essayons de reprendre notre souffle et le blond s'écarta, puis se coucha à mes côtés. Je rapproche de mon ange, l'enlace et l'embrasse tendrement. Je lui murmure à l'oreille : « Joyeux anniversaire Dray ! », puis on tombe ensemble dans les bras de Morphée.

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu.

Ja ne. Kissu !


End file.
